Secret Path
by chromate
Summary: *Updated* Anna was unconscious after Yoh's battle with Hao, and Yoh knows of her little secret. Yoh X Anna.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! This is my first Shaman King fanfic, so I hope you will all enjoy reading it.

I got the idea when watching episode 57…and I decided to do a re-make of the episode of the Yoh-Anna part. May sound too OOC, but well, hope you won't mind that much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King…if I do I won't be writing this.

* * *

'Hao has no intention in becoming Shaman King…right?' A girl said simply.

'Yeah.' A young shaman walked to stand beside her. 'I realized it when I heard Hao's voice in the Gate of Babylon. He's already had enough power. Now, he doesn't have to go through the task of winning Shaman Tournament. He can obtain the Great Spirit already.'

'I see'.

Amidamaru, the shaman's spirit, and Manta, his short human friend, were standing behind them, trying to understand what their master and friend were talking about. The blonde and the brunette, however, kept on whispering to each other.

'You two,' Anna glared coldly at the ghost and shorty behind her, 'go and find the others.'

A simple command that they did not dare to disobey, and they left quickly. For Manta who had been staying with them before, he knew of all kinds of torture Anna would give him if he dare to disobey. For Amidamaru…well he might have wished to die for a second time.

'I came all the way to become the Shaman King,' Yoh said in a surprisingly serious tone, 'but now, there's something even more important that I have to do.' _This is harder thatI thought…_'I …I don't want him to kill anybody. Anymore.' _What will Anna think of me…will she hate me for betraying the promise I made to her back when I was ten…? _

Anna just glanced at him without muttering a word.

_This is something I must do…but…_

'If he's not going to participate in the Shaman Tournament, then I don't have to either.'

_She wants to be Shaman Queen right? If I'm going to be the Shaman King…will she leave me?_

Asakura Yoh wasn trying hard to suppress his tears.

'I'm sorry.'

_I failed you._

SLAP!

He couldn't say he had not expected the slap, but even after months of 'training' he still was not immune to her smack.

'Baka'.

He blinked.

Anna in a split second threw her arms around Yoh.

Yoh blinked again. All of a sudden, he seemed to know why his fiancée sent his friends away a minute ago.

'Even so…I am still Asakura Yoh's wife.' She said firmly, yet with something more. Yoh just smiled and laughed at his stupidity. What a fool he was to doubt Anna's love for him. He hugged her back. For a brief moment he could truly relax. He forgot about his going-to-be fight with his twin brother. He forgot about the hope and pressure people put on him to destroy Hao. At the moment all he wanted to do was to cherish his love one's presence.

'I have faith in you, Yoh.' The blonde broke the silence and looked into his eyes. Yoh noticed something in hers. There were loves, hopes, yet also worries. 'I believe you can kill that bastard.

'If you fail, I won't forgive you.' She hissed. He startled, but then just smirked and placed a kiss on Anna's cheek. 'Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright.' He held her closer to his body, a hint of uncertainty and fear in his voice. She noticed.

'Say it only when you mean it.' She demanded in her icy yet warm tone. 'I understand you don't want to fight your own brother, and you are afraid that his power is far greater than we ever imagined, that you will lose.' The brunette gulped. Their relationship had been in a state that they could undersand each other with mere words.

'But don't you forget your promise to Matamune? (*)' Yoh raised his eyebrows.

'You promised that you will be strong enough to revive him….' Anna lowered her head, not daring to look into his brown eyes. 'A samurai should not take back his won words.

'So you must defeat Hao, then you will be strong enough to see your first friend again.'

Yoh looked at her, shocked. Yes, he still had to fulfill his promise to the cat spirit. Matamune was the first one to know exactly how he felt. The first one he considered 'a friend' although he had known him just for a few days. He suddenly remembered the poem Matamune wrote for him.

_At least...the person who is waiting for you surely won't let you feel lonely._

He smiled livingly at his fiancée.

But now he also had Anna, who stood by him everytime he needed her.

'Thank you Anna.' His fingers were now playing with her short hair.

'For everything…if not for you I wouldn't have made this far.' Anna felt his face leaning closer to hers, feeling his warm breath. Yet she didn't resist.

'I love you.'

As if the moment was lasting forever, their lips met, their eyes closed, their tongues knot. To them they were the only two people that exist on the world. Yoh was tasting her lips with great passion. He was worried he would not be able to see her again. So was Anna. Her love for Yoh was undeniable by anyone, but the thought of losing her fiancé forever, that Hao might win and take his soul…was truly something she dare to even think about.

The blonde gave a soft moan when Yoh kissed her neck. 'I will miss you,' he said plainly. 'You bet' came the reply. Time seemed to freeze just for the two of them. They looked again passionately into each others' eyes.

'I want to give you this.' The brunette took out something out of his pocket. Anna just looked curiously at his action, then gasped.

It was a ring.

'This,' he pointed out, 'was the Asakura family ring. My dad gave this to me the night before. A symbol of being an Asakura, as he told me.' He slowly shifted his gaze back to Anna, who looked shocked.

'And I want you to have it.'

Anna was just too stunned to think of anything. 'I…I don't know what to say Yoh.'

'I don't know what will happen after fighting Hao, so I want to give you this, symbolizing your position as an Asakura.' He smirked playfully. 'Asakura Anna.'

Two simple words meant the world to her.

'You baka.

'We are now in a desert, standing beyond the cliff. You are going to fight against your own blood, you could die, and you choose this moment to propose? What kind of idiot are you?'

Yoh would have jumped off the cliff right at that moment if he had not seen Anna smiling and flushing madly.

'So… is that a "yes" ' ?

'This,' Yoh gently slipped the ring onto her finger while Anna spoke, 'is probably the most hopelessly romantic thing you've ever done.' She smiled at him, then leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. Yoh's arms were wrapping her think waist, pulling her closer.

'Seriously, don't you have enough of all kissing already?'

The couple quickly broke off to see Tao Ren walking towards them. The Chinese shaman was trying hard to keep a poker face, but it was quite difficult for him not to laugh at his friend's boldness.

Yoh and Anna, on the other hand, were blushing furiously and suddenly found their feet quite an interesting object to look at. 'Ren…you heard everything?'

'Not really. I was trying to find you guys and the others, walking aimlessly in this damn place, and hah! Then I find you two snogging. I have to admit I never expect to see such drama, especially when we are going to fight your stupid brother.'

'Right… so let's go now shall we?' He nodded and started to leave. 'And Ren?' 'What?' The boy with sharply pointed purple hair turned to look at the lovebird. 'Don't tell anyone about this…alright?' Yoh was smiling nervously at him.

'The kissing part or the proposing part? He smirked.

Yoh paled.

'Don't worry. I am not like that Ainu baka who will tell the whole country about everything. You can count on me on this.'

'Ah…arigato.'

'Hmm…and by the way, I visited your place the night before we left for America. I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to know if I could find someone to accompany me.' He paused for a while, enjoying the horrifying look on his friend's face. 'Then when I walked near your room, I heard some…soft sound that I thought only married couple would give at night.'

Yoh wished Hao could just appear and kill him at that instinct.

'So come to think about it, I can't really say I don't expect to see you two that busy a minute ago.'

'That's it.'

SLAP!

Anna, who had kept silent for the moment, slapped the Chinese shaman. Hard.

'As much as I can trust you Ren, I don't enjoy hearing people talking about our private life. So shut up and let's get going.'

_Anna will always be Anna, no matter what._ Both Yoh and Ren mentally reminded themselves.

'Yoh,' she turned to his fiancé, with hint of worry in her voice. Ren noticed and decided to go first.

She walked to him and hugged him. 'Promise me you will come back.' Yoh was actually quite surprised to see Anna feeling worried, but he just chuckled. 'Don't worry, I promise.' 'Yoh,' 'Hmm?' Anna stayed silent for a while. _Maybe it's not the right time to inform him. _'I love you.' She kissed him for the last time. Then the couple started following Ren's direction, walking hand in hand.

Anna peeked at Yoh then looked at her stomach, smiling lovingly. She whispered mentally.

'Don't worry. Your father will be fine.'

-The End-

* * *

Hoah! This took longer than I originally thought.

So what do you think of this story? Is it good? Bad? Any suggestions to make this or the following chapter better?

(*) For those who haven't read the manga before, Matamune was the cat spirit of the Asakura. He was once Hao's servant (and his only friend, and Hao himself said) 500 years ago but when Hao turned evil, Matamune helped the Asakuras to defeat Hao.

In the manga vol.19-20 'the Osorezan revoir', Matamune died in order to save 10 years old Anna who was possessed by an Oni. Yoh promised that he would be strong enough one day to summon him againI strongly suggest everyone to read this part. It is my favourite part in the whole manga series.

(Matamune hadn't appeared in the anime, sadly.)

I was planning to write another one, based on the last episode of the anime. And again , it will be a re-make instead of following fully the episode. But since I am going to take exams the following week, it may be released around a month later.

Ah, and also, reviews are always welcome… at any time. =]


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This is a re-make of episode 64, sequel to my previous story 'Secret Path', but now I come to think about it, 're-make' is not the proper word, as I basically turned the whole episode upside down. Argh anyways, for you information this happens after the final fight between Yoh and Hao, but I put the main focus on Yoh and Anna's relationship. May sound OOC, just hope you'd enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. (the same old phrase isn't it?)

* * *

'Is she going to be alright?'

'Her condition is now stable.'

'Can I see her?'

'Yes.'

A young boy started to walk inside the room. Some of his friends followed.

'Guys, I need to talk to Yoh-kun for a minute first. Privately.'

They paused, not really understanding the doctor's intention, but obeyed anyhow.

'What's wrong, Faust?'

Asakura Yoh was frightened by his teammate's words. _What does he mean by privately?_ 'What's wrong with her?'

'It's not only her that I'm mainly concerned of.' A simple reply that angered Yoh.

'What do you mean _not her_ that you're concerned of…'

'Forgive my boldness Yoh-kun.' The German doctor hesitated for a second, then decided top continue. 'There's something with Anna-san, but she insisted not to inform you before.'

Yoh was shocked. It was quite rare for him to know Anna's hiding something from him, while the others know what was actually happening.

'I guess you have the right to know though.' Faust continued. Eliza put her 'hand' on his shoulders, as if giving him the strength to continue talking.

'A few days ago Anna-san came to me, saying she wasn't feeling well in the morning and asked me to prescribe some medicine. I insisted on doing a body-check. She refused at first, but then changed her mind somehow. And the result…well, startled both of us.'

'What was that?' Yoh was getting confused. He knew Anna was ill, but what's the big deal about it? She seemed fine afterwards.

'Yoh-kun,' Faust took in a deep breath. 'Please don't scream after I told you this.' Yoh nodded.

'Anna-san was pregnant.'

His friends outside the room heard a very loud scream that they flinched.

* * *

'Sorry Faust…I didn't mean to…it was just quite…shocking to know the news.' Yoh apologized to the caring doctor. 'No problem Yoh-kun. Actually your response is similar to Anna-san's.' Faust smiled.

_/Flashback/_

'_This is impossible…' fifteen years old Kyoyama Anna was astonished stiff. She couldn't believe her ears, nor Faust's words, nor Eliza's concerned look on her._

'_The test shows positive for pregnancy, Anna-san.' Faust looked at the young girl in front of him. _

_Anna put her hands on her chins, trying hard to absorb truth. Heck, she was just fifteen, so was Yoh. How are they supposed to take care of a baby when their lives weren't completely still after all?_

_She also mentally reminded herself of how her own mother treated her. The pain was still in her heart that she could never forget how the cruel woman abused and abandoned her. She had no mother-figure to learn from. How could she raise…her own child?_

_Yet at the same time, her eyes were also filled with joy. This was going to be her and Yoh's child. Her and Yoh's. Nobody else's. They would have a family, and live happily forever, watching their children grow. At this point Anna couldn't help but smile. A true warm smile without sarcasm and annoyance. She also flushed a bit, thinking of a life spending with Yoh._

_Faust and Elize seemed to notice the blonde regained her energy and decided to encourage her. 'Congratulations, Anna-san.' They smiled happily at the blonde. 'Thank you.' Anna murmured in reply. 'Should we inform Yoh-kun now?' 'No.' The doctor seemed confused. 'I don't want to distract Yoh at this moment. He has something more important than me to deal with.' Anna said calmly._

'_But…Yoh-kun has the right to know that he's becoming a father, and what else is more important than his loved one?' Faust said while smirking at Eliza. 'Yoh still has a Shaman Tournament to deal with, and also Hao. He has to become Shaman King no matter what. Comparatively, I'm of no importance.' Anna stated coldly. 'Anna-san…' Faust wanted to accuse she of lying, but didn't dare to._

'_Faust, don't tell Yoh about this.' Faust sighed in defeat. 'I guessed you won't change your mind.' Anna stood up from the chair and began to leave the room._

'_I'll tell Yoh myself when the time is ready.'_

_/End of flashback/_

'That's why I didn't tell you before. Anna-san insisted and I could only respect that.'

'It's fine Faust.' Suddenly, the young shaman paled. 'Faust, then how is the baby? Is…is it alright?' 'Fortunately, it seems that Anna-san used her power to protect it before encountering the attack, so both of them are fine now.'

'Sou ka…arigato.' He turned his attention to his fiancée lying on bed. He made himself some space on the bed and sat beside the sleeping girl. He stroked her hairs softly, then moved his hand to her chin. Her skin felt so cold, yet so fragile. He placed a soft kiss on her left cheek. 'Anna…oh Anna…you should have told me about this.' He choked slightly. 'Now I feel guilty and useless for not being able to protect both you and our coming child.' He gazed at the blonde's face. She looked so peaceful, unlike the usually tense expression she wore every day.

A woman with long black hair entered the room. Faust looked at the stranger and tried to stop her from interfering Yoh's 'moment' with Anna. 'Sorry miss, I don't think you should come in right now.' The lady looked at the pale man and smiled assuredly.

'I'm only here to see my son and future daughter-in-law. I won't hurt them.' Yoh slowly shifted his gaze to the woman who confused Faust for a second.

'Hello okasan.' He beamed at his mother.

'Hello Yoh. It's been a while.' Mrs Asakura walked towards her son and Yoh stood up to gave his mother a hug. He couldn't really remember when was the last time he saw her, but he knew he missed her very much.

'I guess I'll leave you two here then. Yoh-kun, if Anna-san has any change in condition, please inform me so I can check on her.' Faust nodded politely at the mother and the son, and they nodded in return. 'Sure, thanks Faust.'

'Ah Faust?' The German turned.

'Sorry for yelling at you earlier.'

He smiled.

* * *

The rest of the gang were sitting in the Patch café, eating the food Silva and Kalim served them. They were exhausted after a big fight with Hao, and some food would surely be great for them to regain their energy.

'There is still something I don't quite understand though…' HoroHoro spoke while chewing his food. The others looked at him, waiting for the question to be asked.

'After everything she had done to him…all the chores, hell-like training, uncountable slaps, yells…you name the rest. What does Yoh really see in the girl?'

Needless to say, everyone knew 'the girl' the Ainu referred to was none other than Kyoyuma Anna, the cold-hearted, evil, emotionless 'Ice Queen' they knew.

'I mean, you can easily tell they are the complete opposites…he is the kind one, always smiling. She is the cold one, probably won't care if you got hit by a car right in front of her.'

'Well, Anna-san is quite pretty, maybe that's why.' Ryu kept on drinking his wine.

'Can you stand if a really beautiful woman slaps you every day and tells at you every single moment?'

'…I think I can.' Ryu looked at him, confused.

'…Forget I even mention.' HoroHoro sighed.

'They are just like magnets, the north and south pole. Completely opposite, but attract firmly to each other.' Lyserg sipped some of his tea.

The others looked at him. 'What?' he exclaimed. 'So you are suggesting they are inseparable?' 'Well, you all saw what happened, right? She broke down when Hao took Yoh-kun's soul.'

_/Flashback/_

_Hao grinned cunningly at the lifeless body of Asakura Yoh. His friends just arrived at the scene and witnessed their friend's soul being taken…or eaten…by the fire shaman. They were so shocked that they did not react until they heard sounds of footsteps from behind._

_A girl with short blonde hair, her trademark red bandana wrapped around her neck, ran by their side and stood still. For the first time in their lives they had seen pure shock in her eyes and expression. Hao tossed the body on the ground and stepped back, enjoying the frightening looks on the companies he just had._

'_YYYYOOOHHHH!' Kyoyama Anna screamed frantically and dashed to kneel down on his side, holding his head, trying to sense his breathing movement…but failed._

_She couldn't believe it. Yoh was defeated, and worse, dead for sure. _

'_Wake up or I'll slap you hard…WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!' She was shaking the soulless body vigorously. At that moment, she didn't give a damn on the surprised look on Hao's and the gang's faces. She didn't care about her sophisticated image she had always kept. Tears were forming on her eyes and she felt her heart ached. He was their last hope to stop Hao, and yet here he was._

_Ren was the first to walk to Yoh's side, standing beside Anna, staring unbelievingly at his friend. Remembering what he had seen beforehand, he realized why Yoh had proposed to Anna. 'You idiot.' He cursed silently. He couldn't determine whether that was a wise decision made, now that he had made Anna a widow. _

_Tao Ren did admit Yoh was strong, and heck maybe slightly stronger than himself. _

_Yet Hao killed him, and based on his expression he killed him without any difficulties. _

_The others start to walk towards them. Each was reminiscing past memories spent with the friendly, always-smiling shaman. Ryu remembered how Yoh had saved his life from his current spirit, who had once possessed him. HoroHoro and Faust remembered their battles with Yoh, and the friendship and partnership they shared. Chocolove remembered how Yoh laughed at his joke (out of pity, sometimes). Lyserg remembered how Yoh had tried to convince him not to abandon his friends, and to believe in himself. _

_Hao was enjoying watching them mourn over his other half's death. 'The person Asakura Yoh never exists in the first place.' He smirked mockingly at them, which angered the gangs and they seeked for revenge. Anna ignored the chaos happening around her. She looked blankly at her fiancé's face. Yoh…sayonara._

_She slowly bent her head to his level and kissed him softly on the lips. Others were just stunned. Even Hao looked bewildered. She didn't care about her mighty image anymore. Yoh was dead. She would no longer be complete. Her child would not have a father. She would live a life without a husband. _

_She rose from her kneeling position, and as if in slow motion, walked towards the spot that lied Yoh's favourite orange headphone. She looked at the ground for the whole time that nobody could notice her expression. _

_The itako then picked up the headphone and put it around her neck. The act gave her support and warmth, offering her the confidence and strength she needed to seek revenge._

'_I won't forgive you…Hao!'_

_/End of flashback/_

'Yeah, and when her plan to seal Hao's movement using the beads failed, she looked lifeless and lost all hopes she held.' Chocolove commented.

'She only regained her consciousness when Yoh-kun somehow became alive again.' Silva joined in the conversation while passing them some more food.

'The food is great, thanks Silva and Kalim.' HoroHoro beamed at them.

'Is it because of the Great Spirit so that danna come back alive?' Ryu looked at the two priests.

'We don't know either. The only thing we know right now is that the Shaman Tournament will be postponed. Until when will be the question.' Kalim replied.

'Anyway, it's good to have him back.' Ren noted. Others stared at him in disbelief. 'What?' the Chinese snapped. 'This is probably the first time I heard you say something that positive.' HoroHoro smirked. Ren flushed and picked his kwan-du to hit the Ainu. 'Hey what was that for?' and there went on their argument.

* * *

'So how is your sleeping beauty doing?' Yoh blushed and stammered, 'Faust said she was fine, although it might be a while before she wakes up.' 'Really? That's good.' 'Huh?' 'Yoh, considering the attack she encountered, it really is great she is not damaged severely.' 'I guess…' 'Yoh, stop blaming yourself.' 'I'm not…' 'Yes you are. You are blaming yourself for not being able to protect Anna, am I right?' Keiko went on. Yoh was silent for a moment. 'If I had been more careful and observant, Anna wouldn't have suffered from this.' He held the blonde's pale hand tightly, looking sadly at her.

Keiko then noticed the ring on the girl's finger. 'So you have proposed?' She seemed glad and amused. 'Yeah…before my fight with Hao.' His mother frowned. 'How romantic.' She teased then muttered, 'like father, like son.' 'What?' 'Oh nothing.' Keiko looked at her future daughter-in-law's figure lovingly.

'Okaa san, can I ask you something?' The lady raised her eyebrows. It was quite rare for Yoh to speak in a serious tone. 'What is it?' She replied. Yoh swallowed.

'How does it feel…to be parents?' Keiko's eyes widened in shock.

'Yoh, don't tell me…'

'Anna's pregnant.' She watched her son blushed, his hand scratching the back of his head.

A pregnant pause.

'How old are you and Anna, Yoh?' Yoh gulped, noticing the dark voice his mother used only when she was damn mad.

'Err…fifteen?'

'And YOU are telling me, that YOU and YOUR FIANCEE love each other so much that you decide to have a family so soon?' Yoh was horrified at her snap.

'We didn't in…intend to actually, but it was the night before I left for America, and we confessed we would miss each other and…and...' He couldn't think of what to say to explain that his mother had just become a grandmother.

'Sigh.'

Silence.

'I and your father thought Anna could give you some discipline when you are alone. But it seems that you simply burnt down her icy wall with passion.' She said while walking to sit besides Yoh on the bed. 'Don't worry.' She patted Yoh's shoulder. 'Anna is a good girl. Take good care of her.' Yoh blinked. He expected some slaps or speeches of lecture, but they fortunately never came. He was also surprised by his mother's sudden change of attitude. One second ago she was yelling at him and now comforting him.

'Arigato Okaa san.' He smiled at her and then continued. 'But okaa san…what I am worried about is will grandma accept Anna.' She looked at her son curiously, then realized something. 'You know…according to tradition an Asakura bride has to be…pure before they get married. I am afraid grandma will break the engagement and send Anna away.'

'And if she did, what would you do?'

'I would follow her no matter what.' Yoh looked sternly. 'I love Anna. We've been through many things together, and I cannot imagine how terrible a life without her will be.'

Keiko smiled at her son and hugged him. 'You truly have matured.' Yoh embraced her back, closing his eyes.

* * *

'I couldn't believe my eyes though, when Anna-chan suddenly appeared in front of Yoh-kun to block the attack for him.' Jun said.

'That's not a very Anna thing to do.' HoroHoro chewed his food. 'This day she was really abnormal.'

'That was because she wanted to protect her boyfriend, baka.' Ren snorted at the blue-haired boy.

_/Flashback/_

_The shamans slowly opened their eyes. All they could recall was seeing Yoh blasted a final blow at Hao and the Spirit of Fire, and then strong lights appeared, seemed like an explosion, and they were now standing by the cliff, near the original position of the Gate of Babylon. _

_Yoh looked around. He saw Hao's body laying a few metres from him, unconscious. He grinned. So he succeeded. He stopped the maniac Hao from destroying all mankind. And he had come back to life, somehow, he didn't figure out why. Was it the will of the Great Spirit? He didn't know the answer, and probably didn't care. _

_Then he noticed his friends walking towards him. 'Hey Yoh!' HoroHoro yelled. 'You did it! You finished that maniac!' He patted Yoh on the back of his head, both grinning. Manta, Chocolove, Ryu and Lyserg joined in to congratulate Yoh while Faust and Ren just smirked. _

'_Congratulations Yoh-kun.' Silva and Kalim walked towards him. Yoh grinned lazily at them and muttered 'thanks.' Then he shifted his attention to the blonde walking towards him, head facing the ground, her hair prevented him from looking at her eyes. _

_Yoh smiled sheepishly at his friends then, their friends nodded in return, pranced to his fiancée. She looked up, wearing a rare, small smile. Yoh was amazed at her beauty when her lips curved. The brunette opened his arms, wanting to embrace her…_

_SLAP!_

_Wow, that was unexpected. Yoh thought. The others just stared at the couple._

'_You idiot…how dare you make me worry like this.' Anna was trying hard to suppress her tears, but failed. Yoh looked startled. 'Sorry Anna I didn't mean to sca…' his phrase was stopped when she threw her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. 'Do you have any idea how freaking scared I was, seeing your soul being taken? Seeing you dead? Then somehow I don't know why, but great that you came back to like?' She was sobbing now. She couldn't control herself anymore. She was going through the day of her life. First her prince proposed to her, then he died, she failed to avenge him, then like a fairytale he was alive again. _

'_Sorry Anna, I didn't mean to make you worry.' Yoh looked seriously at her, caressing her hair. _

'_I hate you.' She murmured._

_Yoh just grinned, knowing the old Anna was back. 'I love you too.' He hugged her back._

_The others who were expecting more drama and slaps and yelling were all, probably with the exception of Tao Ren and Faust, stunned at the reaction of their friend. Their jaws were glued to the ground. _

'_Am I seeing what I see?' Ryu rubbed his eyes._

'_Am I hearing what I hear?' Manta could not believe their ears._

'_Are we actually dead, and witnessing the miracle of life?' HoroHoro simply couldn't understand the situation._

'_Get a room.' they all thought but did not dare to voice out loud._

'_Do you two need a room?' They were frozen by the cunning voice they thought they would never hear again. Suddenly fireballs were flying towards them. They were completely taken aback and got hit, panting, lying on the ground, seriously injured. _

_There stood Hao, holding his sword and grinning mischievously at his victims. 'Do you seriously think that Hao will be defeated by a bunch of crap like you?'_

'_Crabs are delicious!' yelled Chocolove. _

_Silence._

_Hao ignored him. 'Like I said, dear brother, I don't know why you are here.' He walked towards Yoh. 'Your existence…annoy me.' He kicked Yoh in the stomach, whose swords were metres away from him due to the previous attack. Yoh coughed. 'I made up my mind.' He hit him a few more times. 'I want you dead. Now.' He raised his sword and lunged at him._

_My time is up…Yoh thought. I cannot block this one. His vision became blurred. Sorry everyone…sorry, Anna…_

_Just at the moment the fire sword seemed to hit him, he saw an angel appeared out of nowhere by his side. His head was in between her arms, which supported her weight. She was bending towards him, a painful expression on her face, then a soft, nearly unnoticeable smile directed at him. 'I hate you.' He heard her say. Then slowly she rested her body on him. He felt her body weight on him, his eyes stared at her blonde hair. It was by then he realized his angel was no longer conscious. _

'_ANNA!' He screamed at the top of his lung, holding her. _

_Hao had wanted to keep on attacking the defenseless Asakura Yoh, but his friends had started to attack him instead. He fled from them and arranged another attack, only to be dodged. 'Damn…the blow Yoh gave me reduced much of my furyoku. Better get this quick.'_

_Hao was busy fighting Ren, HoroHoro and Lyserg that he didn't notice Faust came to Yoh's side and healed his wounds. 'Treat Anna first Faust.' Yoh muttered. 'Buy Yoh-kun, your wounds…' 'I SAID TREAT HER FIRST!' Yoh yelled at him. Faust was startled as Yoh's expression was comparable to Hao's murderous one. He could clearly see pure anger in his eyes. 'I'll make him pay…' Yoh turned his back and took his swords._

'_HAO!' He dashed towards his twin brother, holding the sword._

_/End of Flashback/_

'And remember Yoh's murderous look when he attacked Hao?' Ren continued.

'Yeah…I've never seen him that mad before.' HoroHoro said. 'And the power that finally crashed Hao…it was like seeing two Haos fighting each other.' Lyserg couldn't help but shivered at the flashback of Yoh's bloodthirsty expression. 'Yoh-kun was completely out of control at that moment. Heck, that destructive power he held…he might even be stronger than Hao.' Manta was terribly worried of his best friend.

'I'm sorry I frightened you all.' They looked at the teenager who just entered the café.

'I thought you would rather stay with your fiancée.' Ren looked at him, amused. 'Yes, but my mum forced me to have something to eat first.' 'Danna, your mother is here?' 'Yes, she's looking after Anna now, so I have no worries.' Yoh just grinned, as usual.

'And I think I owe you all an apology.' He looked at them with a small smile on his face. 'I think I scare you all when I knocked out Hao. I wasn't really feeling myself either.' The others looked grave. 'That kind of feeling…was horrible. Although it really gave me the strength, I felt like a maniac.'

'I hope you don't mind me saying this, Yoh-kun.' Lyserg looked at him, then continued after Yoh nodded, 'I think you are experiencing the power Hao held. That kind of power that you just defeated the strongest shaman with a few attack with your sword wasn't ordinary.' Yoh kept silent for a while. 'I guess, in some way you are right, Lyserg.' Ren gazed at him. 'But don't worry. I don't think I will ever use that. At that moment, all I felt was anger and desire for revenge after Hao had injured my Anna. That was simply not me.' He took a cup of water and drank it.

'By the way, where was Hao now?'

'Well, after you knocked him out, Silva and Kalim took his body to Goldva. He is powerless now, and it seems that he wouldn't wake up for the time being. You destroyed all his furyoku, so he can't recover that soon.' HoroHoro replied.

'Sou ka…' Yoh took another sip calmly.

'Don't worry, you didn't kill anyone.' Ren stated. Yoh smirked at him.

'And I also have something to announce.' Yoh looked at everyone. They just looked at him curiously.

'I know this may shock you all…but I feel like sharing the news.' Yoh's cheeks were crimson red.

Ren snorted. He thought he knew Yoh was just going to tell them that he proposed to Anna.

'Anna and I are expecting a baby.'

Choked on the food he's chewing, he realized his friend was unpredictable.

* * *

Kyoyama Anna slowly opened her eyes.

She felt like her world spinning. Dizziness and some pain caused her to moan softly. Then she realized she was not lying on the ground but on a bed.

'Patch village'…she remembered this place. This was her room when she stayed and trained Yoh and the others during the tournament.

Suddenly memory flowed back. She remembered taking the blow Hao sent Yoh, and then blackness fell. So was Yoh safe? Was Hao gone for good? What happened after she fainted?

'Ah Miss Anna, you are awake.' She looked at the green-haired boy sitting on a chair next to her, reading a Sherlock Holmes novel. She nodded, and a bit disappointed that Yoh was not by her side. 'Yoh-kun was taking a nap.' He spoke as if reading her mind. 'He had been staying by your bedside for restless nights and Miss Keiko forced him to sleep for a while.' The British smiled at her. 'I and others take turn to look after you in case you wake up.'

'Wait…how long have I been unconscious?' she asked in a dry voice. Lyserg handed her a cup of water then continued, 'well, it's been four days already.' He helped her to sit on the bed, then went on to tell Anna what had happened after she saved Yoh's life. He mentioned Yoh had turned into a different person when attacking Hao which caused Anna to shiver at the thought of Yoh with destructive power of Hao. She was glad though that Yoh had calmed down and realized the horror of such great power that he promised to his friends never to use that power again.

Anna lowered her head and thought deeply. Upon the mention of Yoh's mother was here made her quite uncomfortable. The Asakuras had always been a traditional family and she was afraid she would not be accepted. The feeling of losing Yoh was unbearable to her.

'Anna?' she recognized the familiar voice. She lifted her head to see her fiancé standing by the door, with a disbelieving look. 'Anna!' he ran and jumped on her, hugging her tightly. 'Thank kami you are awake.' He held her so tight that she started to choke, despite she enjoyed the warmth Yoh provided. He loosened a bit and muttered 'sorry'.

Smiling knowingly, the English boy rose from his chair and said. 'I'll leave you two alone now. And Miss Anna,' he winked at her, 'congratulations.' He smirked then left the room.

Anna was confused by his tone, which was not just about concern but something more. Noticing his fiancée's bewildered expression, Yoh decided to tell her.

'Faust told me Anna.' She blinked. It was then Yoh put a hand on her stomach that she realized what he was talking about. 'And you told every one?' She was quite mad that now the whole world knew of her little secret. She made mental notes to torture Faust later. 'I want them to know, so that they know how important you are to me.' She blushed a bit at his boldness. 'You should have told me Anna. What if the baby got hurt when you blocked the attack for me?' Yoh was wearing a grave and worried face.

'You had Hao to deal with, and why should I keep your mind troubled?' she said matter-of-fact-ly. 'I'm just your fiancée.' 'No you aren't.' Anna looked at him, surprised. Yoh took her hand and pointed at her finger. 'You are the mother of our coming child.' He kissed her finger that wore a ring, 'and the wife of Asakura Yoh. I mean every word I say.' Anna's expression softened. She opened her mouth, trying to find a word to rebut him, but failed. Yoh took the chance and kissed her. She returned the kiss, their tongues tackling each other.

'Also, I am worried about your family.' She stopped kissing and looked at his hand, still holding hers. 'An itako must not show her emotions. That was the first thing Kino-sensei taught me. If she finds out about our relationship, and more importantly that I'm having your child, what will she think of me? That I betrayed her trust? Her expectations? That the ice queen Anna she knew was not unbreakable?' Her voice turned dry. Yoh knew she was trying to suppress her tears. He hugged her again.

'Even so…I will not let that happen.' The blonde was shocked. 'I love you Anna, and I'll do anything just to keep you by my side. I won't allow anyone to take you away from me.' His expression turned from serious to a more playful one. 'Besides, oka san knows already and she gives us her blessing. Everything's gonna be alright.'

Anna couldn't control herself anymore. She let her tears flowed down her cheeks. 'I love you too Yoh.' Then she smiled. To Yoh it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her smile always made him feel like the happiest man existing. They continued to kiss until both felt tired and lay on bed sleeping, with Anna cuddling in Yoh's arms that wrapped around her waist.

Their friends watched them outside the door. 'They look so cute together!' Pirika exclaimed. Ren couldn't help but smirk. 'I never know Yoh has such courage.' He commented.

'I'm so happy for danna and Anna-san…' 'I want a girlfriend too…' Ryu and Horohoro are crying anime-style tears. Lyserg and Chocolove just smiled, while Jun was trying to comfort a heart-broken Tamao.

The couple just lay on bed, smiling.

* * *

'Ne oka san?' Seven years old Asakura Hana beamed.

'What Hana-chan?' Anna looked at her child while drinking her morning tea. Yoh was eating breakfast while listening to his son.

'You told me otou san has to leave America to win the Shaman Tournament, right? Anna nodded. 'And you told me it was polite to give someone a present if he or she is leaving for other places for a long time?' Yoh nodded, wondering what his son tries to imply.

Hana took a deep breath before asking innocently, yet with curiosity, grinning like Yoh always did.

'Then oka san, what did you give otou san the night before he left for America?'

-The End-

* * *

Wow, the whole thing turns out longer that I originally thought. I also couldn't believe myself. The exam is driving me nutts and I've started to do crazy things (such as writing and reading fanfiction DURING THE FREAKING EXAM PERIOD).

Btw, thanks to the 4 people that reviewed on my last story, and sorry, I didn't emphasize much about Hana in this one. And my apology to you if you find this one too long. The reason is that I type this story in a week when I got really bored with studying and typed for around 400 words each time, I may not keep the whole story smooth enough for you to follow. I usually don't have a pretty clear mind, so please pardon me for that.

I seemed to have said that this would be released in a month time…sorry, I lied.

Anyhow, reviews are always welcome, at any time. And PLEASE DO, so I can know how to improve on my skills. Love ya =D


End file.
